


Y si vivo veinte vidas, veinte vidas vivo por ti

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Canciones, F/M, Falling In Love, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey y Ben enamorados, Romance, Songfic, Veinte historias, veinte canciones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: Veinte canciones.Veinte vidas.Veinte historias Reylo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 7





	1. Twenty Something

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Wars no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Lucasfilms y Disney. Sin fines de lucro.

**<https://youtu.be/s-9hqHLzSXo>**

** TWENTY SOMETHING by Nightly **

**Talk you down  
Wasted on the couch  
Say what you're feeling now  
Don't hold back**

_Hablarte_

_Desperdiciado en el sofá_

_Di lo que sientes ahora_

_No te detengas_

La tarde en los suburbios era fresca. El sol caía, junto con las horas... abriéndole paso a la oscuridad. Los minutos que antes eran alegría y que estaban llenos de aventuras nuevas, de risas y besos se consumían y se sentían como lo que se avecinaba, como que se acababan.

Rey y Ben se abrazaban en el sillón de la sala. Ella ya había llorado hasta que no le quedó una gota y aunque Ben se había aguantado el derramar lágrimas, sentía la aflicción emanando del cuerpo de su novia y eso le rompía en mil pedazos el corazón, porque lo que pensó que sería una alegría para él, estaba resultando todo lo contrario.

Definitivamente había imaginado que sería difícil para ambos, pero no había dimensionado cuánto.

— Háblame... di lo que sientes —dijo él, quebrando el silencio con su voz ronca.

Rey sentía tantas emociones converger en su interior que no estaba segura de hablar lo que ya habían discutido durante tanto.

Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió con tristeza. Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. Su voz se fue.

**Spell it out  
Spare me your dirty mouth  
Whatever is keeping you here now  
Don't let it fade**

_Deletrearlo_

_Ahórrame tu boca sucia_

_Lo que sea que te mantenga aquí ahora_

_No dejes que se desvanezca_

Ben estaba listo para la furia, ahora que la tristeza se mezclaba con el reproche. La conocía, desde hacía mucho tiempo, porque primero habían sido vecinos, luego amigos y al final, sus sentimientos se habían transformado en un amor mutuo.

Ella podía ser tan dulce y tranquila la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando algo explotaba en su interior, su boca esparcía improperios. Sin embargo, parecía que por primera vez en su noviazgo las cosas no serían así. El remolino de palabras no llegaría.

Rey se removió y enterró su cara en el pecho de Ben sin ganas de discutir. Sólo lo quería a él... sólo quería escuchar el corazón de su novio, latiendo desbocado. Sólo quería más tiempo...

**Caught in a web of your memories  
Like the way we would talk, we were 17  
But I'm losing the feeling that's keeping me  
Here now, here now, now**

_Atrapado en una red de tus recuerdos_

_Como la forma en que hablábamos, teníamos 17_

_Pero estoy perdiendo el sentimiento que me mantiene_

_Aquí ahora, aquí ahora, ahora_

Abrazados en la sala, ambos extrañaron ese momento cuando se conocieron y ella tenía 17 y él 22, porque todo había sido más fácil en ese entonces.

La diferencia de edades no había importado. Todos, habían pensado que durarían poco, que no se entenderían, que terminarían por caprichos de ella o porque él se aburriría de estar con una niña; y todos se equivocaron en ello.

Cuando todo comenzó entre ellos, el sueño de Ben de ser piloto aviador se había frustrado y había decidido quedarse en la universidad de Naboo, siguiendo los pasos de su madre, estudiando para ser un abogado. En ese entonces, Rey aún estaba en la preparatoria y la felicidad intempestiva los había alcanzado a ambos porque la fuerza los había llevado a enlazar sus manos.

Sin embargo, cuatro años después, de una maravillosa relación, la oportunidad para ingresar a la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea se le presentó a Ben y él no iba a rechazarla porque era su sueño, aunque eso significara estar lejos de su novia que ahora estudiaba veterinaria.

**So don't freak out, we're only twenty something  
All I know is that with you there's something  
So different, and that will never slow down  
No that will never slow down**

_Así que no te asustes, solo tenemos veinte y pico_

_Todo lo que sé es que contigo hay algo_

_Tan diferente, y eso nunca se ralentizará_

_No, eso nunca se ralentizará_

Habían acordado seguir pese a la distancia. Ambos estaban enamorados hasta la médula, convencidos de que eran el uno para el otro y de que podían hacer sus vidas juntos en el momento en el que él se graduara. Pero de eso faltaban por lo menos otros tres años.

Como en la leyenda, el lazo rojo e invisible amarraba sus dedos y su destino. Lo creían a ciegas, aunque todos dijeran que eran demasiado jóvenes para que uno esperara al otro y tuvieran una relación a distancia. Porque apenas y tenían veinte y pico.

Han y Leia, que adoraban a Rey por mucho, se lo habían dicho a ambos en una plática una tarde después de la comida. Y Ryan, el padre de la chica, que tenía una relación cercana con el joven Solo, al cual aprobaba también había usado el mismo argumento con su hija.

Pero eso tampoco les importó, aunque ahora recibían miradas tristes de sus padres cuando los veían juntos.

**Lay right here and we can waste away  
Trace the corners of your pretty face  
All I know is that with you there's something  
And that will never slow down**

_Acuéstate aquí y podemos consumirnos_

_Traza las esquinas de tu bonita cara_

_Todo lo que sé es que contigo hay algo_

_Y eso nunca se ralentizará_

— Ven —susurró ella dejándose caer de espaldas al sillón, invitándolo a recostarse a su lado. Ben sonrió, logrando contagiarla un poco.

Colocó su cuerpo a un lado de ella y pasó un dedo por la línea de la mandíbula de Rey, admirando lo hermosa que era, perdiéndose aún más en sus ojos verdes.

— Te amo con toda mi alma, Rey Johnson y eso, esté donde esté, nunca va a cambiar—declaró con fervor. Ella rio y las lágrimas que ya aguardaban, se le salieron.

— Oh Ben... te amo tanto —susurró ella besándolo y sintiendo que su alma ya no era suya, que él se la había robado y que prefería que así fuera.

**What's there to cry about  
It's such a shame to see a face like yours  
Fall to pieces on the bathroom floor  
We can stay up all night  
Till you're sure  
Oh it's alright**

_¿Qué hay para llorar?_

_Es una pena ver una cara como la tuya_

_Caer en pedazos en el piso del baño_

_Podemos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche_

_Hasta que estés segura_

_Oh esta bien_

— No llores mi cielo... vendré a verte —le dijo, buscando consolarla, pero sabía que no podría hacerlo, porque aquello a lo que estaba a punto de meterse era una especie de internado.

— Yo también podría visitarte —asintió ella, siguiendo sus palabras, sabiendo que esas eran palabras para mitigar la tristeza.

— Te hablaré todas las noches, incluso te hablaré cuando esté pilotando y vendré por ti y pasearemos entre las nubes...

— Lo haremos ¿cierto? —Ben supo que no se refería a lo que acababa de decirle.

— Por supuesto que lo haremos, lo lograremos...

**And if you decided  
That you don't wanna stay  
I won't try and stop you  
From moving to LA  
But know that I still hate it  
Every time you say  
"Will you forget about me?"**

_Y si tu decidieras_

_Que no quieres quedarte_

_No intentaré detenerte_

_De mudarte a Los Ángeles_

_Pero sé que aún odio_

_Cada vez que dices_

_"¿Te olvidarás de mí?"_

Rey sabía que tampoco podía ser egoísta con él, jamás le pediría que se quedara o que renunciara a lo que tanto deseaba. Cuando conoció a Ben, él le habló de sus sueños y ella misma se encargó de alentarlo para dejar las leyes e intentar nuevamente entrar a la Academia de vuelo. En ese entonces él bromeaba y le decía que, si algún día se iba, ella seguramente lo terminaría...

— _¿Me olvidarías?_ —le preguntaba en repetidas ocasiones.

No llegó a imaginar que aquello sería el preludio de lo que pasaría años después...

Rey lo miró enajenada. Lo amaba como jamás había amado a nadie. Tenían un vínculo indescriptible y eso lo hacía más difícil.

La tristeza se clavaba en sus costillas, como cuchillas filosas acomodadas en sus costillas, que le punzaban al respirar.

— No tengas miedo —susurró él, mirándola a los ojos, buscando ese destello de luz para aferrarse a el y disipar la oscuridad—, yo también lo siento.

Si, ambos sentían lo mismo. Ambos tenían el corazón roto.

**So don't freak out, we're only twenty something  
All I know is that with you there's something  
So different, and that will never slow down  
No, that will never slow down**

_Así que no te asustes, solo tenemos veinte y pico_

_Todo lo que sé es que contigo hay algo_

_Tan diferente, y eso nunca se ralentizará_

_No, eso nunca se ralentizará_

— ¿Dejarás de amarme? —se aventuró a preguntar ella, y aunque conocía la respuesta, quería escucharla de sus labios y de su hermosa voz para sentir la seguridad envolverla sílaba por sílaba.

— Jamás podría dejar de hacerlo, jamás...

Unieron sus labios en un beso desesperado que pronto escaló. La casa estaba sola, así que ambos jóvenes no dudaron en deshacerse de las prendas que cubrían sus cuerpos, necesitados por sentir al otro y por hacerle saber que su conexión era algo nunca antes visto...

Una unión, como la vida misma... perfecta.

**Lay right here and we can waste away  
Trace the corners of your pretty face  
All I know is that with you there's something  
And that will never slow down**

_Acuéstate aquí y podemos consumirnos_

_Traza las esquinas de tu bonita cara_

_Todo lo que sé es que contigo hay algo_

_Y eso nunca se ralentizará_

Las caricias, los besos y las promesas fueron recitadas una y otra vez, por el cuerpo, por los labios y los dedos...

La tristeza fue disipada por ese momento eterno entre ellos, en donde se disfrutaron en absolutamente todos los aspectos en que podían hacerlo.

Declararon su amor en sonidos y susurros, enlazando las manos y el ser.

Y esa última noche, no pensaron en más que disfrutar su amor y las horas que quedaban.

**Don't freak out  
Don't stop now babe  
We're only twenty something  
We're only twenty something**

_No te asustes_

_No pares ahora nena_

_Solo tenemos veinte y tantos_

_Solo tenemos veinte y tantos_

Ambos llegaron al aeropuerto de la mano. Han y Leia ya habían despedido a Ben en la entrada y quisieron darles privacidad a los jóvenes, para que los últimos momentos en que estuvieran juntos fueran solo de ellos.

Ben se detuvo frente a la puerta que lo conduciría hasta abordar el avión en Coruscant. Se giró para ver a Rey y comenzó uno de los momentos más difíciles de toda su vida:

— A veces, quisiera que no fuéramos tan jóvenes, y que el tiempo pasara rápido y llegara el momento en que pudiéramos envejecer juntos pero me doy cuenta que, el tiempo es perfecto. Hablé con tu padre ayer, después de que subieras a tu habitación y le hice saber mis intenciones.

— ¿Tus intenciones? ¿Ben...? No entiendo...

El futuro piloto dejó su maleta en el piso de mármol y se aproximó a ella. Había pasado el verano entre Rey y un empleo de medio tiempo con su tío Luke, porque necesitaba ahorrar para lo que tenía en mente.

— Rey... mi cielo —comenzó, con la voz temblándole—, no tengo nada, no tengo que ofrecerte en este momento, pero te amo y quiero una vida contigo, así que de ahora en adelante trabajaré para todo lo que sueño a tu lado —los ojos del chico comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y el corazón de Rey dio un vuelco. Su cerebro apenas comenzaba a procesar las palabras de su novio, cuando él, sacó una cajita azul de su chamarra de mezclilla. La mirada de Rey lo siguió hacia abajo, pues él se había hincado.

**Don't freak out  
Don't stop now babe  
We're only twenty something  
We're only twenty something**

_No te asustes_

_No pares ahora nena_

_Solo tenemos veinte y tantos_

_Solo tenemos veinte y tantos_

¿Qué importaba la edad que tenían?

¿Qué importaba lo que se esperaba de ellos?

¿Qué importaba más que su amor?

Si no había otro lado en el que ambos quisieran estar, más que en los brazos del otro.

¿Qué importaba la distancia?

**Don't freak out  
Don't stop now babe  
We're only twenty something  
We're only twenty something**

_No te asustes_

_No pares ahora nena_

_Solo tenemos veinte y tantos_

_Solo tenemos veinte y tantos_

— ¿Te casarías conmigo? —le preguntó dejando caer las lágrimas. La cara de Rey se contorsionó en llanto y se la cubrió con las manos.

Los pasajeros que pasaban alrededor se detenían a verlos. Han, Leia y Ryan estaban ahí, observando la felicidad de sus hijos y compartiéndola, convencidos, como los futuros esposos, de que eran el uno para el otro.

— Por supuesto que si Ben —asintió ella. El alto chico deslizó la sortija de oro con aquella piedra dorada sobre el dedo anular de su novia y se besaron envueltos en emoción y nervios.

Hubo algunos aplausos y varios suspiros, pero ellos no los escucharon porque nada importaba, más que la felicidad de ese momento.

**Don't freak out  
Don't stop now babe  
We're only twenty something  
We're only twenty something**

_No te asustes_

_No pares ahora nena_

_Solo tenemos veinte y tantos_

_Solo tenemos veinte y tantos_

— Pero, ¿cómo le haremos? Tú no podrás venir... —interrumpió la castaña el beso. Él negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

— Mi tío Lando me habló anoche, han cambiado el modelo desde que lo nombraron director. Dejan salir a los pilotos todos los fines de semana y papá le pidió que me prestara el Halcón Milenario para venir aquí. Podremos vernos, Rey... ¡Podremos venros! —rio él cargándola.

— ¿D-De verdad? —Ben le asintió y limpió las lágrimas de Rey y las propias—. Pero... vas a conducir muchas horas.

— No me importa, no me importa nada...

— ¿Y entonces, cuando será la boda? —preguntó ella sintiendo la felicidad embargarla como un regalo merecido.

— ¿Qué te parece dentro de un mes? En nuestro aniversario... —sugirió.

— Acepto —soltó Rey extasiada, colgándose del cuello de su prometido para saborear sus labios de nuevo—. Pensé que iba a sentirme sola todo este tiempo sin poder tomar tu mano, mi amor —le confesó.

— No estás sola, Rey... nunca lo estarás...


	2. La Cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RhOxnQ9m7l4
> 
> La Cita, Galy Galiano.

La caligrafía de ambos era muy parecida, pero Rey estaba segura de que pertenecía a Kylo. Su corazón lo intuía y, estaba dispuesta a ponerle fin a todo lo que tuviera que ver con el Líder Supremo.

La oscuridad de su interior le había hecho una mala jugada y la había arrastrado hacia Kylo, pese a que se resistió. Sin embargo, la poca luz que quedaba dentro de ella la frenó antes de entregarse a él, porque había algo de lo que si estaba segura: No lo amaba, no a él. Su corazón y su alma, pertenecían a otro hombre.

Rey miraba aquella caligrafía mientras se detenía en el cuarto del hotel de Coruscant que le había indicado en la carta. Tomó aire y luego lo sacó por la boca, buscando así relajarse. Estaba decidida. Sea lo que fuera que Kylo Ren le dijera, ya no iba a ceder. Ella ya había hecho su elección y si estaba ahí era sólo para comunicársela y que la dejara en paz.

Iba a tocar con los nudillos, pero la puerta se deslizó de forma automática. Había olvidado que él la podía sentir en su vínculo. Entró despacio. El lugar parecía vacío, envuelto en penumbra porque ninguna luz estaba encendida, pero su instinto le dijo que sabía en donde se encontraba él.

Torció por un pasillo sintiendo que su corazón explotaba en cada paso que daba hasta que llegó a la habitación. El rostro del hombre que vio sentado al borde de la cama, la descolocó.

****

_Pasa y siéntate, tranquilízate  
Al fin ya estás aquí, qué más te da  
Imagínate, que yo no soy yo  
Que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver_

— Ben… —susurró ella con sorpresa. Él sonreía desde su lugar, disfrutando su confusión… esa parte se parecía tanto a la de su hermano gemelo.

— Sé que lo esperabas a él, lo siento en el vínculo, lo veo en tu cara… viniste a ver a Kylo porque te decidiste por él, pero me tienes a mi aquí.

Ella negó, incapaz de que las palabras salieran de su boca.

_Un desconocido que te ha escrito un verso  
Y te dibujó la luna, en un trozo de papel  
Un amante improvisado  
Misterioso, apasionado  
Que te dio una cita, en este hotel_

— Pese a que yo estoy en la luz, el impulso de la oscuridad te ha ganado… ¿no es así? —Ben se puso de pie y caminó con sigilo hacia ella, cual depredador a su presa—. Podría decirte que estuve tentado a irme al lado oscuro con tal de que me eligieras, pero no es el lado oscuro el que te atrae, son nuestras personalidades, son, lo que has vivido con cada uno —su voz sonaba disgustada y severa, pero había otra cosa en ella que Rey no descifraba.

— No, Ben… yo he venido a…—él colocó un dedo en los labios de la Jedi, invitándola a callar.

— Sé a qué has venido, y lamento que no sea a lo que esperabas… pero, esta va a ser nuestra despedida —su discurso cambió completamente y la cara de él se relajó con un semblante dulce—, estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir con una sola condición. 

Los labios de él, alcanzaros los de Rey sin previo aviso. Dulces, tiernos, suaves al principio, pero cuando él utilizó su lengua ella perdió la razón y dejó escapar un gemido que a él le indicó su victoria.

_Desnúdate ahora  
Y apaga la luz un instante  
Y hazme el amor, como lo haces  
Con esos amantes  
Te juro que hoy es la última vez  
Que te burlas de mí  
Que me engañas_

Si Rey podía jugar sus cartas, elegir, ilusionar a uno y luego al otro, pero él también lo haría. Kylo la tendría, pero no le robaría su primera vez. No le robaría sus besos, sus caricias y su inexperiencia. Él sería el primer hombre de su vida y haría que, cuando ella lo hiciera con alguien más solo viera su rostro y fuera incapaz de no comparar a sus amantes con lo que él le haría en esa noche.

Se separaron y él vio el deseo encendido en ella. La tomó en brazos y la depositó en la cama.

— Vine por…

— No lo digas ahora… más tarde, quiero perder la cordura en este momento… —susurró él cerca de su oído con esa voz que la hipnotizaba.

Esta vez fue ella quien buscó su boca y retomó lo que estaban haciendo segundos antes.

Las prendas comenzaron a volar una tras otra entre jadeos, caricias y besos húmedos.

_Y fueron mis manos  
Las que te escribieron la carta  
Han sido mis celos  
Los que te pusieron la trampa  
Y es mi corazón  
El que llora de pena por dentro  
Pero te dejo y me marcho, para siempre_

Sería la última vez que la tendría para él y, pese a lo que estaba sintiendo, tampoco podía evitar pensar en que le rompía el corazón que no lo hubiera elegido. Porque la diferencia entre él y su hermano radicaba en una sola cosa: él la amaba con todo su ser, mientras que Kylo sólo la quería por su sangre Palpatine.

Su propio gemelo se lo había dicho cuando la chica entró a sus vidas. Rey era hermosa, pero demasiado dulce para su gusto, demasiado luminosa, sin embargo, estaba interesado en lograr una descendencia poderosa y por ello la había atrapado en sus redes, con su filosa lengua y palabras.

Así que Ben no iba a desaprovechar ese momento, así ella gritara el nombre de su hermano, así no lo amara. Ben le haría el amor con todo lo que sentía por ella y con la pasión que ella provocaba y después aceptaría su destino. La dejaría ir…

_Imagínate, que yo no soy yo  
Que soy el otro hombre que esperabas ver_

_Un desconocido que te ha escrito un verso  
Y te dibujó la luna, en un trozo de papel  
Un amante improvisado  
Misterioso, apasionado  
Que te dio una cita, en este hotel_

Sus cuerpos se unieron en la danza, lenta, luego rápida… sensual, tierna…

Era su lenguaje, era el símbolo de lo que sentían. Algo hermoso y puro, y a la vez fuerte y pasional.

— Ben… Ben… —susurró ella para la sorpresa del chico que estaba esperando el momento en que ella nombrara a su hermano.

— No tienes que fingir… —le dijo, aun penetrándola—. Di su nombre… estoy preparado para ello.

Rey alejó el cuerpo de Ben, empujándolo levemente de su pecho.

— Te amo a ti… jamás podría unirme a Kylo… jamás podría entregarme a él, ni tener esto que tengo contigo. Y jamás lo desearía.

Ben apenas podría creer sus palabras… ¿Estaba llevando el juego a otro nivel? ¿Qué pretendía Rey? ¿Hacerlo morir de amor por ella y abandonarlo?

_Desnúdate ahora  
Y apaga la luz un instante  
Y hazme el amor, como lo haces  
Con esos amantes  
Te juro que hoy es la última vez  
Que te burlas de mí  
Que me engañas_

— Sé que dudas… y sé que quizás no creas en mis palabras porque otros te han mentido… —Rey detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas, ganándose la total atención de Ben—. Adelante… entra en mi mente.

El Jedi dudó porque no quería enterarse de algo más que pudiera causarle dolor, cuando comenzaba aceptar la pérdida de Rey. La chica se dio cuenta y tomó su mano guiándola hacia su sien.

Ella cerró los ojos y él entró en sus pensamientos.

La verdad del corazón de la Rey le fue revelada. Lo amaba a él y había acudido a esa cita pensando en que se encontraría con Kylo Ren, para hacerle saber que no estaría con él, porque había elegido el camino luminoso.

Sintió en el vínculo lo apegada que ella se sentía a él. La conexión que tenían. Vio que ella lo sentía como su casa, como su destino.

_Y fueron mis manos  
Las que te escribieron la carta  
Han sido mis celos  
Los que te pusieron la trampa  
Y es mi corazón  
El que llora de pena por dentro  
Pero te dejo y me marcho, para siempre_

— Me amas —susurró al fin, sintiendo que el hecho lo alcanzaba y se desmoronaban sus barreras—. Tú me quieres a mí.

— Todo este tiempo, he querido tomar tu mano Ben… pero no me habías dejado. Creíste que cedería ante tu hermano.

— La oscuridad es poderosa y vi que no te era tan indiferente.

— Él nunca podría darme lo que necesito.

— ¿Y yo sí? 

_Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante  
Y hazme el amor como lo haces con esos amantes  
Te juro que hoy es la última vez  
Que te burlas de mí  
Que me engañas y me hieres_

Rey alcanzó la boca de Ben y le robó un beso lleno de pasión. Si las palabras o sus pensamientos no iban a convencerlo, entonces sus acciones la delatarían.

— Ahora, en vez de que entres en mi mente, quiero que entres en mi —le dijo, deseosa de continuar su encuentro.

_  
Y fueron mis manos  
Las que te escribieron la carta  
Han sido mis celos  
Los que te pusieron la trampa_

Las manos de Rey lo recorrieron de arriba abajo durante toda la madrugada. Sus labios susurraron su nombre infinidad de veces, las mismas en que alcanzaron juntos la gloria y el placer y aún entre ello, Rey le declaró su amor y su conquista hacia su alma y su cuerpo.

Sólo entonces él lo creyó y lo sintió. Era suya. Había ganado su amor.

_  
Fue sorpresa para ti  
Hallarme en el cuarto  
En lugar de tu amante  
Palideciste y te pusiste muy nerviosa_

Ella le había querido decir desde que lo encontró en esa alcoba, pero él no la había dejado pensando en que escucharía el amor que le profesaba a Kylo. Su plan, que había empezado con tirar su última carta se había volteado, proclamándolo el ganador.

— Te amo Rey —susurró Ben mientras la acercaba a su pecho para dormir juntos.

— Y yo te amo a ti, Ben… —declaró ella antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

Kylo lo supo en el momento en que ocurrió. Pudo sentir en ese vínculo que compartía con Rey, que su hermano y ella estaban juntos. Y rio ante ello.

Su hermano Ben podría ser muy estúpido. Lo había doblegado el amor y el lado luminoso.

Pero él tenía casa instalada en Exegol, rodeado de su flota Sith y sus fieles. Él tenía el poder y si tenía que matar a su hermano y a su Diada, lo haría.

Porque él tampoco estaba sólo… Rey había rechazado su mano, por tomar la mano de Ben, pero, eso lo había llevado a descubrir a la mujer con la cual su vida estaba ligada.

Él también tenía su propia Diada.

Él también sería invencible… junto a ella.

_  
Desnúdate ahora y apaga la luz un instante  
Y hazme el amor como lo haces con esos amantes  
Es mi corazón el que llora  
De pena por dentro  
Pero me marcho para siempre, para siempre_

La esbelta figura envuelta en un vestido negro de seda, se acercó a él y se sentó sobre sus piernas.

Había estado perdiendo el tiempo queriendo conquistar a Rey. 

El beso apasionado de Kira le robó el aliento e hizo vibrar su cuerpo.

Una nueva guerra comenzaría pronto.

Y sólo un bando reinaría la galaxia.

_  
Y fueron mis manos  
Las que te escribieron la carta  
Han sido mis celos  
Los que te pusieron la trampa  
Imagina que soy tu mejor amante  
Hazme el amor y luego adiós._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que el cambio de "Tipo" de canción fue muy extraño, pero esta es una de mis canciones favoritas de Salsa y para bailar. La historia siempre se me ha hecho muy sensual y bueno... esto se descontroló al final... iba a ser Breylo y terminó siendo Breykilo xD o cómo le diríamos a un cuarteto amoroso? xD 
> 
> Bueno, espero que pese a lo extraño, les haya entretenido. Acá en este reto va a heber canciones de todo tipo porque mis gustos musicales son muy coloridos xD.
> 
> Gracias por leer y por su apoyo!


	3. Ven conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ven Conmigo - Christina Aguilera  
> https://youtu.be/0bKyF4eRdfQ

— Rey, ¿estás segura? ¿De verdad quieres hacer esto de esta forma? —Rose le masajeaba los hombros a su amiga, que daba saltitos en su lugar y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, calentando.

— Rose, por décima vez, estoy segura, debe ser así…

— ¿Tan extremo? ¿Frente a toda la escuela? ¿En el festival de primavera? ¿Enserio, Rey? —ella asintió. El bullicio de la gente detrás de la cortina comenzó a provocarle nervios, pero eso no la frenaría, al contario. Serían ellos los que la ayudaran en su cometido.

— Es un performance y me siento segura, es mi zona… si se lo digo de forma normal lo voy a arruinar. Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, estudiamos teatro.

— Si Rey, pero cabe la casualidad de que, estamos intercambiando papeles y Ben no sabe eso. ¿Y si reacciona mal? ¿Y si detiene todo?

— No lo haría —Rey sonrió. Conocía a Ben. Eran compañeros cercanos que se apoyaban durante sus clases de actuación, pese a que el joven Solo era algo serio. Rey llevaba enamorada de él un año, sin atreverse a decírselo porque, era insegura y aunque parecía captar una que otra indirecta, prefería no hacerse ilusiones, aunque Rose y Hux le juraran que Ben se moría por ella. Sin embargo, lo que había hecho que el asunto cambiara y decidiera tomar cartas en el asunto, era que daba la casualidad de que Jessica Pava, la chica nueva y que había alcanzado una gran popularidad entre los estudiantes por su belleza, había puesto los ojos en Ben y no dejaba de rondarlo desde que las clases habían iniciado—, va a seguirme la corriente, no te preocupes por eso —aseguró la estudiante.

— Sigo diciendo que sería más fácil que le preguntes —murmuró Rose, negando con la cabeza.

Las luces se apagaron. Ambas esperaron unos segundos, quietas en donde estaban paradas. Del otro lado del escenario, entre las sombras Ben tomaba su lugar para el performance.

Rey se acomodó el vestido rojo de tirantes y tomó aire. Se tocó el cabello que había decidido llevar suelto y movió adelante y atrás los brazos buscando relajarse.

Los reflectores se encendieron sin previo aviso, iluminando a Ben, que iba vestido con pantalón, playera y chamarra de cuero en un look totalmente negro, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás y sentado en un taburete.

Tenía el codo apoyado en una de sus piernas, sosteniéndose el mentón, en una pose relajada.

La música comenzó a sonar y el chico a chasqueó los dedos siguiendo el ritmo.

_Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby_

_x3_

Rey salió de su escondite y caminó al ritmo de la canción hacia Ben que se quedó atónito al darse cuenta de que era ella la que estaba ahí y no Rose.

Los aplausos y chiflidos del público no se hicieron esperar, pues algo parecido a la tensión comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente.

_Es hoy la ocasión  
Tengo listo el corazón  
¿Vienes tú?  
Ya la fiesta comenzó  
Bailaremos sin control_

La castaña tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo porque ver al chico del que estaba enamorada, en senda ropa y pose, la estaba haciendo temblar. Estaba condenadamente guapo.

Tomó aire, sonrió y alzó una ceja. Recuperando su confianza. Su plan iba a funcionar, se adueñaría del escenario y ni Jessica, ni nadie iba a impedir eso.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y llegó hasta donde Ben estaba sentado. Contorneándose al ritmo de la canción, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de él estirando sus brazos y moviéndolos como en una especie de ondas.

  
_Amor, llegó, la noche de los dos  
Razón de amar y de celebración  
Juntos tú y yo  
Hasta que ilumine el Sol, escúchame_

Le tomó un segundo reaccionar. No sabía que estaba intentando Rey en esos momentos, pero él lo iba a aprovechar. Estaba en donde se sentía cómodo e iba a entrar al juego.

Se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano, ella sabía que eso no era parte de la coreografía, pues había visto al chico y su amiga practicarla miles de veces, y se alegró de que él estuviera improvisando. Rey se la tomó, sonriente.

El estribillo venía, así que la segunda fase del plan iba a comenzar. Se estaba jugando el todo por el todo para que él captara la indirecta.

La melodiosa voz de ella comenzó:

_Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada más  
Solamente tú_

Ben depositó sus manos en la cadera de Rey y la alzó, dando una vuelta con ella en el aire y depositándola en el banco en donde inicialmente empezó él.

Rey se lo quedó viendo desde su lugar y fue su turno para sorprenderse, junto con el público que volvió a enloquecer.

_Ven conmigo  
Ven conmigo baby  
x2_

Se colocó frente a ella y lentamente, mientras se movía siguiendo aquella pegajosa melodía, se quitó la chamarra y la lanzó a la mitad del escenario. Los gritos aparecieron de nuevo en la multitud.

Como un lobo sigiloso y sin quitarle la mirada a su compañera de teatro, empezó a rodearla.

Ella aún sentada y siguió cantando:

_Mi gran ilusión es quedarme junto a ti  
Solo tú tienes mi corazón  
Desde el día en que te vi  
  
_

Detrás de ella, Ben se pegó a su cabello suelto y aspiró su aroma. Podía sentir cómo la adrenalina, la emoción y la química fluía entre ellos, como una especie de Fuerza que los empujaba y les quitaba las barreras que ambos se habían impuesto por temor.

Se agachó otro poco, y en el oído de Rey cantó:

_Estoy amor  
Temblando de emoción  
Pasión, calor, no me sentí nunca mejor  
Ven hoy, por favor  
El destino ya nos unió, escúchame._

Logró que ella se tensara y volteara a verlo. Sus ojos avellana, con aquel delineado negro se veían hermosos con esa sorpresa en ellos y ciertamente, también se veía divina con su vestido y sus labios rojos.

Rey tragó saliva. Ben estaba volteando su plan. Escalofríos provocados por su voz ronca, le repasaron el cuerpo.

Dio un saltito, bajando de su asiento.

_Solamente tú, acércate a verme  
Solamente tú, porque me enloqueces  
Solamente tú, no me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Ser tuya nada más  
Solamente tú_

Se tomaron de la mano y fueron en medio del lugar. Ben le dio una vuelta y la atrapó en su otro brazo. Volvió a afianzarse de sus caderas, pero esta vez no para alzarla, Rey lo entendió y colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre las enormes que la tomaban. Juntos, lenta y sensualmente comenzaron a bajar.

_Ven conmigo, ven conmigo baby  
x5_

Todos tenían su propia reacción sobre lo que estaba sucediendo en el escenario.

Jessica Pava se había parado de su asiento para abandonar el lugar. Furiosa y humillada por Rey que había ganado

La maestra Amilyn Holdo miraba en la multitud sin poder creer el derroche y potencial de la unión de sus mejores estudiantes.

Finn abanicaba el rostro de Poe que se había quedado en shock al ver el performance a lo lejos, y él mismo trataba de asimilarlo.

Rose y Hux se abrazaban tras bambalinas mientras veían a sus dos amigos al fin, después de un año de indirectas durante las clases y ensayos, unirse en esa canción.

_No me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Siempre te voy amar  
Solamente tú  
Solamente tú, oh  
Tu amor me enloquece  
Solamente tú_

Se separaron y se colocaron frente a frente. El joven Solo rodeó la pequeña cintura de ella que posó las manos suavemente sobre sus clavículas.

Ambos comenzaron a mover los hombros: Rey acercándose a Ben y él empezando desde atrás, intercalando los movimientos. Los dos estudiantes sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

El tiempo se detuvo. La emoción de público que había hecho crecer en cada uno su adrenalina, quedó fuera de la ecuación.

_No me hagas esperar  
Contigo quiero estar  
Soy tuya nada más  
Solamente tú  
Solamente tú  
Solamente tú  
Solamente tú_

_Rey continuó con su movimiento, poniéndose de puntillas, Ben frenó en seco leyendo el cuerpo de ella, se encorvó y para cuando la canción terminó, entre la locura de los presentes, los dos, al fin se estaban besando._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé que hice, pero en mi cabeza tenía ritmo y lógica, me disculpo si en la suya no jajajaja u___U xD


	4. I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm with you, de Avril Lavigne.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGR65RWwzg8

**I’m With you**

**by Avril Lavigne**

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening, but there's no sound_

Parada sobre el puente,  
esperando en la oscuridad,  
pensé que ya estarías aquí.

No hay nada más que la lluvia,  
no hay huellas en el suelo,  
estoy escuchando, pero no hay ruido.

El frío se había instalado en la ciudad al fin. Muchos adoraban esa época del año, pero a Rey el clima le calaba los huesos y el corazón.

La castaña se detuvo en la fachada de la linda casa en la cual, media universidad se había dado cita para una fiesta llena de comida chatarra y alcohol.

La corriente de aire le había enfriado los dedos, la nariz y el alma.

Se aferró a su acolchada chamarra y atravesó el caminito de nieve hasta la puerta.

Se detuvo, armándose de valor. Sabía que él estaría en ese lugar y sabía que quizás no saldría ilesa de esa prueba que se había autoimpuesto, pero necesitaba intentarlo, porque estaba harta de esconderse desde que habían terminado.

No le disgustaba la oscuridad en la que se sumía, pero estaba segura que, de seguir así, perdería la cabeza.

Giró el picaporte y entró.

La música que había estado algo amortiguada desde la calle, le explotó en los oídos como una avalancha.

Todos estaban en lo suyo. Dando brincos, bebiendo latas de cerveza, otros más en esquinas compartiendo besos y palabras de amor.

Fue hasta la cocina en busca de algo para tomar. Nadie la miraba y sin embargo, ella sentía la lengua filosa de todos, siseando por lo bajo, hablando de ella… burlándose de su suerte.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo y a lo lejos lo divisó. Poe Dameron sostenía de la cintura a la hermosa y popular Zorii Bliss.

Y Rey se arrepintió de haber ido a esa fiesta y maldijo su suerte por ser la chica nueva que había sido engañada y que no tenía amigos.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

¿Hay alguien tratando de encontrarme?  
¿No vendrá nadie a llevarme a casa?

Ya no le dolía que él hubiera jugado con sus sentimientos porque había descubierto que era un idiota que se dedicaba a hacer eso con las chicas. Lo que le dolía era haber sido humillada y haberse ilusionado. Le dolía haberlo puesto en un pedestal porque era un chico guapo que ella “no merecía”.

Se quedó paralizada en su lugar, viendo el causante de su desorden interior y de sus propios problemas de autoestima no resueltos.

Los del equipo de americano que lo rodeaban se dieron cuenta de su presencia sin que ella pudiera escabullirse.

El frío volvió a apearse sobre su ser.

Las risas y los dedos apuntándole en todas direcciones llegaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

En su trance alguien le tomó de la mano y la jaló, llevándosela fuera de esa cuna de lobos.

Rey distinguiría esa fuerte espalda y ese cabello negro donde fuera.

_  
_ _It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Es una maldita fría noche,  
trato de entender esta vida.  
¿no me cogerás de la mano, me llevarás a algún sitio nuevo?  
no sé quién eres tú pero yo, yo estoy contigo,  
estoy contigo.

Era Ben. Su compañero del taller de literatura y quien hacía poco se le había confesado.

No sabía si era la luz de la luna que los iluminaba, pero su cara pálida salpicada de lunares le pareció muy diferente a otras veces. Se veía más guapo que de costumbre.

— ¿A qué has venido? —soltó un poco dolido. Desde que ella le había dicho que no podía aceptarlo, no habían vuelto a hablar. Lo había lastimado, porque ella estaba lastimada. No por Dameron, sino por ella misma.

Miró sus ojos cafés que esperaban una respuesta y ella quiso decirle que había ido ahí para probarse así misma que ya estaba lista, que decirse que dejara el miedo atrás porque él no la lastimaría… Quiso explicarle que había ido porque quería verlo y tomar su mano… y decirle que si.

Pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a _ _face  
Is anybody here I know?  
Because nothing's going right and everything is a mess  
And no-one likes to be alone_

Estoy buscando un lugar,  
Estoy buscando una cara,  
¿hay alguien aquí que yo conozca?  
porque nada va bien y todo es un desastre  
y a nadie le gusta estar solo.

El silencio de Rey fue malinterpretado por Ben que apretó los labios y agachó la cabeza. El alto chico se giró, dispuesto a salir de esa casa y de la vida de la Rey. No volvería a pasar por el rechazo, por más loco que estuviera por ella.

— ¿Aún no es tarde? —preguntó Rey en un susurro, sintiendo el corazón latir abruptamente, en espera de una respuesta que rezaba, fuera positiva. Ben se la quedó viendo, inmóvil por escuchar su dulce voz.

— Nunca es tarde Rey… —contestó, esperando que ella continuara lo que fuera que quisiera decirle.

— Tengo miedo —admitió al fin.

— ¿Por qué crees que te haré lo mismo que Dameron?

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

¿Hay alguien tratando de encontrarme?  
¿no vendrá nadie a llevarme a casa?

— Porque creo que te amo demasiado y lo voy a echar a perder. Porque quiero que me abraces y me beses y me ayudes… pero hago todo para alejarte. Porque estoy rota y soy un desastre Ben… no merezco estar contigo.

Él relajó el rostro. Le tomó las manos a Rey para comprobar que estaban frías y se las frotó queriendo arreglar ello.

— La gente sigue diciendo que me conoce —soltó la castaña mientras el llanto llegaba. Todos hablaban de ella como si supieran lo que escondía en su interior, como si les hubiera compartido sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus gustos. Todos asumían cosas de ella—. Pero nadie lo hace…

Ben paseó los dedos por la línea de la mandíbula de Rey y observó sus bellos ojos. Ciertamente era la primera vez que se rompía con él a ese grado, pero ellos habían compartido más cosas; Miradas, pensamientos, libros favoritos, poemas… caminatas, horas, minutos… cafés… silencio.

— Pero yo si… —susurró, antes de besarla.

_  
_ _It's a damn cold night  
Try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Es una maldita fría noche  
trato de entender esta vida  
¿no me cogerás de la mano, me llevarás a algún sitio nuevo?  
no sé quién eres tú pero yo, yo estoy contigo,  
estoy contigo.

Rey se aferró a los hombros de Ben, saboreando la dulzura infinita de sus labios, que se movían sobre los de ella como si los conociera de otra vida. Y sintió que no necesitaba nada más. Tenía miedo a abrirse de nuevo, pero moría por explorar esa conexión que entre ambos se había instaurado.

Él le había ayudado a cargar sus miedos, pero ello le derivó en nuevas inseguridades…

Porque lo que sintió por Ben se abrió paso en ella como una bola de nieve, que crecía con cada cosa compartida.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind, yeah_

Oh, ¿por qué es todo tan confuso?  
quizás sólo estoy loca, sí.

La maraña de lo que habían sido dudas todos esos meses comenzó a aclararse con el tibio aliento de él en su boca.

Todo ella estaba siendo contradictorio, pero ya no quería parar y ya no podía hacerlo tampoco.

El viento sopló llegando a las mejillas de ambos, que se aferraron más a aquel beso infinito y tierno.

Rey sintió que iba a perder la cabeza y que si sucedía no opondría más resistencia.

_It's a damn cold night  
Try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new?  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Es una maldita fría noche  
trato de entender esta vida  
¿no me cogerás de la mano, me llevarás a algún sitio nuevo?  
no sé quién eres tú pero yo, yo estoy contigo,  
estoy contigo.

Se separaron un poco. Se miraron unos segundos sin nada más que la aceptación de lo que ambos querían y se abrazaron.

¿Qué pasaría?

¿Funcionaría?

¿Ganarían los miedos?

¿Vencerían las risas?

Ella no tenía respuestas.

Él tampoco lo sabía.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Cógeme de la mano, llévame a algún sitio nuevo,  
no sé quién eres tú pero yo, yo estoy contigo,  
estoy contigo.

Ben le mostró la palma de su mano y ella se la tomó. Salieron juntos de aquella fiesta donde no encajaban y juntos caminaron por las calles llenas de nieve.

No había certeza y quizás ambos podrían lastimarse en el proceso por todo lo que traían encima, pero el amor era un salto al vacío.

Y ellos habían elegido en ese beso, confiar.

Confiarían y se cuidarían.

Y podrían.

_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Cógeme de la mano, llévame a algún sitio nuevo,  
no sé quién eres tú pero yo, yo estoy contigo,  
estoy contigo,  
estoy contigo.

— No estás sola —susurró él, sintiendo su corazón encenderse.

— No… estoy contigo —sonrió ella.

Esa era la única verdad que valía.


	5. My own soul's warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own soul's warning de The Killers  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DL5hTUNoljQ

_I tried going against  
My own soul’s warning  
But in the end  
Something just didn’t feel right  
Oh I tried diving  
Even though the sky was storming  
And I just wanted to get back  
To where you are_

**_Intenté ir contra  
la advertencia que me hizo mi propia alma.  
Pero al final,  
algo no parecía estar bien.  
Oh, intenté lanzarme de cabeza  
aunque había tormenta en el cielo,  
y yo solo quería volver  
al lugar donde tú estabas._ **

****

Rey afianzó las manos a su espada. Pasó la mirada por aquellos seis demonios que la rodeaban. Estaban en sus terrenos y tenía las de perder, pero sentía la fuerza correr por todos sus nervios, acompañándola.

Había ido a la cueva de los Siths con una sola intención e iba a conseguirlo. No se iría de ahí sin él. _Estaba dispuesta a todo._

Retrajo las alas blancas e impolutas y se puso en guardia esperando a que comenzara el ataque por parte de los usuarios del lado oscuro, cuando a lo lejos lo vio:

Ben apareció con la espada de cuchilla roja desenvainada, apuntándole.

Rey tragó saliva.

Sintió en el vínculo que compartían, la resolución del hermoso demonio, pero se negó a creer que después de todo lo que habían compartido, él quisiera exterminarla.

Ella había roto las reglas en todos los aspectos posibles y estaba reafirmando esa postura al ir a ese lugar a buscarlo.

No le importaba abandonar lo que era, porque nadie de su clan la entendía.

Rey estaba decidida a abandonar su categoría de ángel y sus privilegios, por estar con él ser que amaba y, esperaba conseguir lo mismo en el que se suponía, debía ser su antagonista.

Esperaba que Ben tuviera una respuesta.

_If you could see  
Through the banner of the sun  
Into eternity’s eyes  
Like a vision reaching down to you  
Would you turn away?  
What if it knew you by your name?  
What kind of words would cut through  
The clutter of the whirlwinds of these days?_

**_Si pudieras ver  
a través de la bandera que lleva como emblema el sol,  
a los ojos de la eternidad,  
como una visión que se extiende hacia ti,  
¿apartarías la mirada?  
¿Y si (la eternidad) supiera tu nombre?  
¿Qué clase de palabras se abrirían camino  
entre el desastre causado por los torbellinos de estos días?_ **

El corpulento demonio la distinguió a lo lejos y sonrió.

Ella decía la verdad.

Había ido por él.

Lo amaba, acababa de sentir eso explotando en ella y eso lo hizo sentirse poderoso.

Ben abrió las alas negras y en un rápido movimiento se situó frente al ángel.

Se miraron por unos segundos y no hubo necesidad de que ninguno dijera nada.

Encendieron las armas; la chuchilla azul y la roja chirriaron.

Viraron sobre sus talones, poniéndose espalda con espalda y los demonios de Ren, furiosos y desconcertados por la elección de su líder comenzaron a atacarlos sin piedad.

_I tried going against  
My own soul’s warning  
But in the end  
Something just didn’t feel right  
Oh I tried diving  
Even though the sky was storming  
Thunderheads were forming_

_But man, I thought I could fly_

_And when I hit the ground  
It made a messed up sound  
And it kept on rattling through my days  
And cutting up my nights  
Like a goddamned knife  
And it got me thinking  
No matter how far  
That I just wanted to get back to where you are_

**_Intenté ir contra  
la advertencia que me hizo mi propia alma.  
Pero al final,  
algo no parecía estar bien.  
Oh, intenté lanzarme de cabeza  
aunque había tormenta en el cielo,  
se estaban formando nubes que anunciaban tormenta,_ **

**_Pero hombre, yo pensé que podía volar._ **

**_Y cuando choqué contra el suelo,  
hizo un ruido que lo echó todo a perder,  
y todavía sigue resonando durante mis días  
y haciendo picadillo mis noches  
como un maldito cuchillo._ **

**_Y me dejó pensando,  
que no importa lo lejos que estuviera,  
yo solo quería volver al lugar donde tú estabas._ **

Las espadas chocaron en contra del verdadero enemigo mientras la determinación se agolpaba en Ben, justo como sus sentimientos por Rey.

El hermoso ángel de la fuerza había llegado a su vida por casualidad y había puesto de cabeza todo.

Le hizo cuestionar su bando y sus lealtades. Ben luchó contra el impulso de la luz, contra sus sentimientos con todas sus fuerzas pero fue inútil, porque hubo un momento en el que supo que ya no quería resistirse.

Rey lo había visto, cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Ella creía en él.

Su cálido amor le recorría la piel cuando lo miraba con esos ojos verdes que traspasaban su alma.

Cuando eligió ser un demonio del lado oscuro pensó que sería para siempre.

Pensó que ese era su destino y su lugar.

Rey hizo que quisiera replantear su razón de ser.

— Tengo la respuesta —le dijo él en el vínculo mientras ambos se encargaban de los enemigos por separado.

— ¿Y cuál es? —preguntó de vuelta la jovencita.

— Rey… ¿por qué has venido? —antes de responder él quería saberlo. Rey atravesó a uno de los demonios con su hoja azul y se detuvo a mirarlo por unos segundos antes de lanzarse con otro de ellos.

— Sólo quería volver al lugar donde tú estabas —confesó su angel. Él sonrió.

— Y yo sólo quiero estar contigo.

_I tried going against  
My own soul’s warning  
But in the end  
Something just didn’t feel right  
Oh I tried running from the memory and the mourning  
But the penalty kept on pouring_

**_Intenté ir contra  
la advertencia que me hizo mi propia alma.  
Pero al final,  
algo no parecía estar bien.  
Oh, intenté huir del recuerdo y el duelo,  
pero el castigo siguió derramándose._ **

****

Los demonios de Ren cayeron uno a uno.

Jadeantes y cansados por el esfuerzo Rey y Ben se miraron y corrieron a los brazos del otro.

El demonio acarició el rostro de Rey y el tacto le quemó los dedos, pero no le importó.

— Está sucediendo —susurró ella al ver que las alas negras de su amado se disolvían. Ben tomó una de las plumas blancas de la espalda de Rey, para recordar su suavidad—. No las voy a extrañar —le aseguró su alma gemela.

— ¿De verdad quieres esto, hermosa? —preguntó él con temor de que ella se arrepintiera.

— Jamás me arrepentiría.

Rey se aproximó al musculoso y hermoso demonio y lo besó.

La fuerza se arremolinó entre ellos y los grilletes que ambos portaban en las muñecas cayeron al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo.

Las alas desaparecieron, degradándolos así a humanos.

Ahora eran parte de aquellos que cuestionaron a la luz y a la oscuridad.

Ahora eran balance: Jedis grises.

_And now I think I know why  
Because when I hit the ground  
It made a messed up sound  
And it kept on rattling through my days  
And cutting up my nights  
Like a goddamned knife  
And it got me thinking  
No matter how far  
That I just wanted to get back to where you are_

**_Y ahora, creo que se por qué,  
porque cuando choqué contra el suelo,  
hizo un ruido que lo echó todo a perder,  
y todavía sigue resonando durante mis días  
y haciendo picadillo mis noches  
como un maldito cuchillo.  
Y me dejó pensando,  
que no importa lo lejos que estuviera,  
yo solo quería volver al lugar donde tú estabas._ **

— Ellos vivieron en la tierra y descubrieron que la luz no podía existir sin la oscuridad, ni la oscuridad sin luz y fueron muy felices juntos. Esa fue la leyenda del ángel de la luz y el demonio de la oscuridad que renunciaron a sus bandos por amor.

Rey besó las frentes de Jacen y Jaina que se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en el rostro segundos después de que su madre terminara el relato.

Sintió la presencia de Ben detrás de ella y se volteó para besarlo con fervor.

Su piel al tacto hacía años que ya no le quemaba, y ninguno de los dos extrañaba las alas…

**Author's Note:**

> Con esto inauguro mi reto de veinte canciones Reylo, espero les haya gustado, esta es mi canción trauma actual y necesitaba hacer algo usándola porque la amo. 
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
